five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Marionetka
Informacje= Marionetka (ang. The Puppet), znany/a również jako Kukiełka to antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ''Znajduje się w Pozytywce, która znajduje się w Kąciku Nagród (CAM 11). Wygląd Marionetka ma białą twarz z czarnymi, pustymi oczyma (nie dotyczy jumpscare'a, gdzie ma małe, białe źrenice). Jej twarz jest podobna do '''Pierrota', z czerwonymi policzkami i fioletowymi paskami, rozciągającymi się się od oczu do szczytu ust. Ma ciało bardzo chude, przypomina ono patyk. Na "kostiumie" Marionetki, są trzy białe guziki, zaś na przedramionach pięć, a na nogach dziewięć białych pasków. Jej dłonie posiadają po trzy długie palce. Mechanika postaci Marionetka nie zaatakuje nas, dopóki będziemy nakręcać Pozytywkę (ang. Music Box). Kiedy jej nie nakręcimy, Marionetka bardzo szybko przemieści się do naszego Biura i wykona swój jumpscare, co poskutkuje przegraną. Ciekawostki * Marionetka nie może opuścić Kąciku Nagród, dopóki gracz nie odsłoni CAM 11, ale zaraz po opuszczeniu monitora rozpoczyna swoje podejście. Możliwe jest, że podczas oglądania CAM 11 opuści swój obszar i zaatakuje gracza. * Podobnie jak Toy Chica, nie pojawia się w trailerze sequelu (nie licząc rysunków dzieci). * Marionetka jest jedną z dwóch postaci, które atakują bez względu na to, czy gracz ma założoną maskę, czy nie. Drugą jest Foxy. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że jako jedyni widzieli mordercę na własne oczy. * Wielu graczy zwróciło uwagę na to, że Marionetka jest podobna do postaci Slendermana * Patrząc z oczu Freddy'ego w śnie po 4 Nocy, widać, że Marionetka stoi przed nim. Możliwe jest, że robiła coś ze starymi animatronikami. * Marionetka może również powodować jumpscare'a w minigrze "Take Cake to the Children". Kiedy tylko gracz ją zakończy, ów Marionetka wyskakuje ku ekranowi i odsyła gracza do menu głównego. * Marionetka, podobnie jak Foxy, atakuje nawet, gdy inny Animatronik jest w biurze. * Marionetka jest jedyną postacią, której nazwy nie ujawnił Phone Guy (nie licząc Balloon Boy'a, o którym PG w ogóle nie wspomina). Nazywa ją tylko "kukiełkowym czymś" (ang. The Puppet Thing). * Być może Marionetka występuje na plakatach w pierwszej części gry jako halucynacja na ścianie we Wschodnim Korytarzu. Widnieje tam płaczące dziecko, które jest bardzo podobne do wspomnianej postaci. * Istnieje teoria, wedle której dziecko zamordowane przez Pink Guy'a w minigierce "Take Cake to the Children" to tak naprawdę Marionetka. Chodzi głównie podobieństwo wyglądu - łzy spływające po całej twarzy, oraz fakt, że po tej minigierce widzimy jumpscare Marionetki. ** Jednak niektórzy myślą że dziecko z minigierek Fnaf 4 stało się marionetką, bo w ostatniej minigrze jak dziecko płacze wygląda jak Marionetka w "Mangle quest". * Istnieje teoria mówiąca o tym, że to Marionetka manipulowała systemami animatroników. * Marionetka prawdopodobnie miała być zwykłym przeciwnikiem pojawiającym się w biurze ponieważ w plikach gry znaleziono zdjęcie z tytułem "Puppet in Office" oraz drugie zdjęcie Marionetki stojącej w biurze. * The Puppet jest jedną z czterech postaci, które nie mają do odblokowania pluszaków lub figurek z Custom Night. Inni to Toy Freddy, Mangle oraz Toy Chica. * Wiele ludzi uważa Marionetkę za najstraszniejszą postać w grze, ze względu na jej szybki jumpscare i dźwięk wydawany podczas niego. * Podczas jumpscare'a Marionetki w jej oczach widać jakby drugie oko. Gdy Balloon Boy stoi w Biurze, w jego ustach też widać takie coś. * Marionetka jest połączeniem Slendermana, Jacka w Pudełku i Pierrota. * Marionetka jest jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2